Fate rivalry
by iowa-elite4life
Summary: AU:All Human. Bella is Captain of the cheer squad and girls' basketball team but what happens when the basketball team is cut? Full summary inside. Chapter 3 coming soon!
1. Summary

**Disclaimer- **_I own __**NOTHING**_

**Summary- AU: All Human. **Bella is number one on the popular list at Forks High School; she is captain of the cheer squad and the girls' basketball team. She and Edward Mason have been rivals since the sixth grade. What happens when a hot new boy moves to Forks, the girls' basketball team is cut, and Bella and Edward are forced to work together? 


	2. Day 1

**Disclaimer-**** I own NOTHING**

_Italic is Bella's thoughts _**(…) are notes**

**Authors Note: They are juniors. They were able to play varsity and j.v. as sophomores because of the number of students. (This might help you understand latter in this chapter.) Happy reading**

I pulled up to Forks High in my new, red Peugeot- yeah it's a tad flashy for little old Forks, Washington. But hey when your step-dad is an all-star pitcher for the Arizona Diamondbacks most of the stuff you own is pretty flashy-when Alice and Rosalie pulled up beside me.

"Hey what do you think the new kid is going to be like? Do you think he will get your approval?" Alice asked, talking 100 words per minute.

"Alice, slow down. How am I supposed to know anything about this kid? I pulled in not even ten seconds before you guys did."Just as finished talking a new car, I've never seen before, pulled into the school parking lot and drove around trying to find a spot.

"Hey guys I think we're about to find out." I whispered pointing towards the new car. We watched as he found a parking spot and stepped out of the car. He looked amazing- probably the best looking guy I have ever seen. He had a tall figure, probably somewhere around six foot four. He had curly dark brown-almost black-hair, with a few strands falling flawlessly across his face and over his eyes, and even from three rows away I could see his shockingly bright blue eyes.

"Oh. My. Gosh. He most definitely has my approval." I said still looking at the new guy.

"I'd sure hope so with those looks. Wow. Well, we'll see you at practice tonight." Rosalie said looking awestruck.

"Okay see you." I told them looking back at the new guy, and instantly regretting it. Edward Mason was talking and laughing with him like they knew each other for years. _This cannot be good. I'm going to have to talk to him before they get too close._

Edward Mason and I have rivaled each other since sixth grade. I'm not sure why I guess we just don't like each other anymore, even though we were best friends throughout elementary school. All the girls here like- or should I say love- him. All that is, except Rosalie, Alice, and me. I do understand why a lot of girls like him though, he _is _really good looking. With his emerald green eyes and his strange bronze colored hair, that is always messy. He has a great body too, strong and muscular, yet lanky, and his smile- don't even get me started… _Oh god Bella. Stop thinking these things. You hate him for goodness sake._

He's captain of the football, soccer, and boys' basketball team. Of course I'm captain of the cheerleading squad and the girls' basketball team and the most popular person at Forks High. I walked away planning on how to get the new kid away from Edward.

I made it about three steps and then it hit me. So I turned around and walked right over to the boys.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. You can call me Bella." I chanced a quick glance at Edward and saw he was glaring at me. I had to try hard not to smirk.

"Hi, I'm Jayden Storm." _That's a cute name._

"It is nice to meet you." I told him smiling. "So what is your schedule like?" I asked with a smirk as I look at Edward and back. It looked like the scowl would be permanently etched into his face. I had to stifle a giggle.

"Well…I have Biology first. Then I have trigonometry and then Spanish? I'm not quite sure though."

"Oh, cool. I better get going; if you want you can sit with me and some of my friends today at lunch. We have a couple of empty spots open." I paused for a second and then continued, "I'll see you latter."I turned towards Edward, smiled my evil grin and said, "Bye Eddie!"

As I was turning around I could have sworn I heard a low growl. Once I was out of hearing range I started laughing so hard I had tears streaming down my face. I walked into English trying to calm myself down before the class started.

I had trouble paying attention in English because I was excited that Jayden was in my next two classes. During the entire period I sat there in a daze, I couldn't stop thinking about his electric blue eyes or his seemingly perfect hair. Yet by far the most intriguing image was the look on Mason's face when I left. Even just thinking about it almost set me off into another round of hysterics.

Once the bell rang, I practically ran out of the classroom and skipped all the way to trig. Of course I usually sat next to Jess, so I explained to her and waited a minute or so to let it sink in. Jessica was second on the cheer squad and she fit the stereotype, she isn't exactly the smartest crayon in the box but she was extremely spirited- yeah so basically she's a dumb blonde that likes to gossip, now that she died her hair blonde. Then she got up and moved to a different table.

Jayden was the last one to class so there was only one spot left open-next to me. So when I heard the chair squeak I automatically looked up with a huge grin plastered on my face. 

"Hey." He said sitting down.

"Hey yourself," I replied, "have you made any friends yet?"

"Yeah, everyone here is real nice. Edward Mason is cool." I made a disgusted sound at the name but I don't think he heard it because he just continued on. "It is sort of weird though, all these girls keep hitting on me and I haven't even been here a full hour." He said disgusted.

"Yeah I definitely know what you mean. Do you play any sports?" I asked curiously.

As soon as I asked his eyes light up with excitement. "Yes, I was captain of our varsity basketball team back home and I also played varsity soccer and football but I'm not the best. What about you, do you play anything?"

"Wow, maybe someone will actually beat Mason for captain this year. Yeah I love sports. I'm actually captain of the girls' basketball team, head cheerleader, and I used to be a gymnast but that was too time consuming."

"Please correct me if I'm wrong but you don't like Edward Mason much, do you?" He asked slightly embarrassed.

"Nope," I responded popping the p', "we have hated each other since sixth grade.

"I think you should give him a chance again. He's a really good guy **(I know cheesy right?)** but it would still be awesome if I beat him for captain." He said excitedly.

"Yeah, well I'm not too sure why we hate each other. In elementary school we were best friends, and then in middle school it all went downhill. I think we got too competitive trying to see who is better. But anyway, it is too much fun messing with him to be friends again." I told him simply.

Jayden looked shocked and I knew for a fact that I was. I had never told anyone about that except for Alice and Rosalie. I couldn't believe I just told him that but I had a feeling he wouldn't tell anybody.

"Wow, well, umm… Sorry to cut this little conversation short but being my first day I want to make a good impression." I guess he could tell I wasn't comfortable talking about this. "Even if this is the easiest class ever," He said this so quietly I wasn't sure I heard it correctly.

"Did you really just say trig is easy?" I asked wide eyed. He had this guilty look on his face like he was embarrassed by it for some reason.

"Yeah, I've always been good at math and I was in an advanced class and so I took trigonometry last year. Now I'm stuck taking it again." He sighed and gave a small smile.

"I'm terrible at math; it's by far my worst subject. Do you think you could help me with it sometime?" I noticed him hesitate and quickly added, "Not like a date but like a tutoring session."

"Oh. Okay. Can we start next week? I'm probably still going to be getting used to everything around here."

"Yes, that's fine, when ever works. So… will I see you at lunch?" _I hope I don't sound desperate._

"Sure, but I'm probably going to be hanging out with Edward most of the time. I will come by and meet some of your friends and talk for a while." He said. Seeming hopeful about something I'm not sure what though.

Well, I don't get him all to myself but it's a start. That and I will still get to talk to him in Spanish.

During Spanish, Jayden and I mostly talked about our favorite things and what we would rather do **(you know like would you rather use facebook or myspace' that type of thing)**. We also talked about if he liked Forks so far. Other than all the talking we did Spanish was as boring as always. 

Then at Lunch, Jayden sat with Edward and the football team most of the time, like he said. After he finished eating he came over and I introduced him to everyone at our table which included most of the cheerleading squad and some of the basketball team (boys' and girls'). He talked to everybody for a couple of minutes then he left for his next class.

Once he left I was bombarded with questions. Are you two dating' and Has he asked you out yet', along with other stuff about him were just a few of the questions being asked. I tried answering most of them, but got annoyed when a whole new round of questions was shot off. I was positive they would go on all day but the warning bell finally rang leaving us having to run to get to our classes on time.

I was relived as I walked into biology because the interrogation was over and I made it to class on time. Then I looked around the room realizing we were probably getting new lab partners today. To most people it wouldn't be a big deal we don't get to pick the lab partners but I have terrible luck with seating in this class. My last partner was the ever so dorky Eric Yorkie, sure he was smart and we always did well but still. 

Everyone got quiet as soon as Mr. Banner** (made him up) **walked into the room. He started class by explaining that we needed to act more mature during class and why he was assigning new partners. As soon as he finished his little speech he started to call off our new lab partners.

My hopes were down after he called the first group, "Angela and Lauren." _Great, now the only decent people were Mike Newton and Ben Chaney-_ Mike was my boyfriend for about two months last year and Ben was Angela's boyfriend. "Mike and Ben," Mr. Banner said. _Ahh…what are you trying to do kill me? _"Eric and Megan, Edward and…" _Oh please don't be me. "_Bella," _oh joy._

"Mr. Banner?" I asked raising my hand. "I can't work with Edward, we don't get along. Can you PLEASE give me a different partner?" I was practically begging.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but if you two can't work together the only other option is you two failing this class."

I sighed. _This is going to be a long rest of the year._ I can't wait to see how many arguments we get into because Mr. B. is being stupid and won't let us switch partners.

I looked at Edward and rolled my eyes at him, _he is so… annoying. _He had a huge smirk on his face, like he knew something I didn't and it was about me. _God, I can't stand him._

We went and sat down in our seats as Mr. Banner announced the rest of the groups. I couldn't hear the remaining groups because I was too busy thinking about how easy it would be to pass this class 

with any other person as a partner. I would rather be partners with Eric again because he's smart and actually does the work- you know, the overly helpful chess club type** (from the book-ha-ha)**.

The rest of the day was just as uneventful and boring as any other day usually is. I sat through our history class then had to listen to a lecture in gym. Once I got home I got dinner ready for Charlie and myself and did my homework while on the phone with Alice and Rosalie.

The whole conversation mostly consisted of Alice babbling on and on about what her date this weekend with Jasper-Rosalie's twin and one of few guys that have my approval- and about Jasper in general. While she was talking I was trying to figure out a way to get Rose to go out with Emmett. Emmett is Alice's brother and is a year older than the rest of us; he was the last guy to get my approval- besides Jayden-he is huge his is extremely muscular and reminds me of a bear.

I wouldn't ever date Emmett and without my approval neither would Rose. They are perfect for each other, which is the only reason he got my approval. Everyone knows that they are meant to be together, everyone but them that is. They are just as wonderful a couple as Jasper and Alice are.

"Hello? Earth to Bella," Rose and Alice were both yelling at me through the receiver.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure." I responded hoping I didn't agree to something I would regret latter.

"Cool, so it will be Jasper and me, Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward and you Friday night at the movies."

"WHAT?" I yelled into the phone. It was a good thing Charlie wasn't home.

"Hah, I knew you weren't listening. I was asking if you could take us to and from school the rest of this week."

"Umm… I don't have a problem with that, but tomorrow I'm not going home before practice and Wednesday and Thursday I won't be able to give you a ride home."

"Okay, that's great. We can get a ride from Angie or someone those times. I have to go before I get into trouble so I will see you in the morning." Rose said. _I wonder what happened that both of them aren't allowed to drive the rest of the week._

"Yeah I should be going to Charlie will be home soon." I told them. We all said our Goodbyes' and hung up.

I was so exhausted that I decided to finish my English homework and get ready for bed early tonight. That way I would be well rested for try-outs tomorrow. 

**A.N: I hope you liked it so far. It may be awhile until I update again I'm pretty busy but I will try to get the next chapter up a.s.a.p. This is my first Fanfic. So please review and tell me what you thought. **


	3. Tryouts

**Disclaimer- I still don't own anything. Not now, not ever. **

Day 2-Tryouts

This morning I woke up early, energized and ready to go. I got ready for school. I straightened my hair to perfection and put on a medium length, denim mini skirt with black leggings and a form-fitting tube-top with a black half jacket.

I went downstairs and since Charlie already left, so I ate breakfast alone. I didn't mind though, I like the silence. It is relaxing and it gives me time to think.

I went out to my car to pick up Alice and Rose for school. They always complained at how late we got there whenever I had to pick them up. I'm not sure why they want to be at school so early but they do. So I'm going to be at their houses early today- or at least that's what I am going to tell them. The real reason is probably so I can see Jayden and mess with Edward's head a bit.

When I got there, they came outside the second after I pulled up. Alice had a half-eaten muffin in her hand and Rosalie was fixing her hair. I know Rosalie didn't eat anything this morning because she was starving herself so she could fit into her size one jeans.

After Alice and Rosalie got out of my car I sat there listening to my music. I had it loud enough that you could hear it outside. I was listening to No One' by Alicia Keys when all of a sudden there was a knock on the window where my head was resting. I jumped a foot in the air and turned to see who was knocking. I turned around and saw Jayden and Edward- who was standing a few feet back. I turned off my car and got out.

"Hey," I said, still surprised from the knocking. "You scared the heck out of me. What's up?"

"Nothing really," He replied. "I just came over to say good luck at tryouts'…and…I was wondering…if maybe sometime…you would want to hang out…or something sometime." He sounded really nervous about asking.

"Oh, okay. That sounds great. Here's my number," I said, writing my number on a piece of paper for him. "Call me when you want to hang out." I smiled then turned towards Edward and asked, "Do you need something or are you just going to stand there glaring at me?"

Jayden had already gone to class when Edward walked up to me still glaring. "What is with you? It's like I don't even know you anymore. Just leave me and my friends alone." Wow, he looked pretty serious.

"That's too bad cause I'm not sure I know who you are ether. It doesn't look like Jayden wants me to leave him alone now does it?" I laughed.

He was scowling so much that I thought it would be permanently etched in his face. When he couldn't think of something to say he turned and walked off.

When we were about twenty or so feet away he turned and shouted, "Oh, and Swan, stop parking next to me." He has some nerve. I was here first.

The school day flew by. I am guessing part of that was because I was talking to Jayden throughout my classes. The other I am willing to bet is that I have basketball tryouts after school and unless something happens I get to be captain again this year.

**After School**

I walked down into the locker room to change and then walked back into the gym. I saw a couple of my teammates talking to the boys' coach so I went over to see what they were talking about.

"Coach, what is going on?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Bella but the school couldn't get someone to coach girls' basketball this year." He replied.

"So, what the girls just don't get to play this year?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Bella I know you were looking forward to playing this year." He said. Of course I was looking forward to this year, we would have a great team and we might have even made it to state.

I sighed looking around for some way to play. When I saw some of the boys practicing their shooting I got a great idea. "Can some of the girls try out for the guys' team?" I asked hoping for a yes.

"Bella you know I have nothing against you or any of the other girls, but girls just don't have the same endurance, strength, or stamina as guys do. I am really sorry."

I thought about that for a second, _I know that I am better than most of the guys and I am faster than a lot of them too. That and my size can sometimes give me an advantage._ After a couple seconds of thinking I walked up to a couple guys that were practicing and flashed an alluring smile and asked for the ball.

I walked to half court and shot the ball. Then not waiting to see if the ball went in or not I grabbed another ball and dribbled to go for a layup. About five or six boys thought it would be funny to black me, but too bad for them because of my small size I was able to get past them and make the shot easily. I knew I made the first shot too because as I looked around the gym every one had this amazed look on their face.

I walked back over to the coach, "So did I make the team?"

"Well...boys if you think Bella should join the boys' team raise your hand." I looked around the room and all hands were in the air, some people even had both their hands up. All but one.

_Edward Masen._

**A.N: Who should get captain Edward or Jayden? I can't decide. Also any ideas about music you can picture Bella listening to would be helpful. Please review and tell me what you think so far! Outfits and Bella's car are going to be on my profile soon hopefully if you want to see them! **


End file.
